


Better Than A Dream

by vesper_house



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU (Movies), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Soulmates, True Love, and I would rewrite it 500 times more, and I would rewrite this scene 500 times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesper_house/pseuds/vesper_house
Summary: Some things are just meant to be.





	

You are born alone and you die alone – such is the nature of life. It is best to grow into a person who is accustomed to loneliness. This way it will hurt less, under every sky, over every border. Home is temporary, just like people and planets. The ghosts of Krypton are Clark’s only constant companions: they whisper stories of how the vast cosmos is truly the loneliest of universes. It is the music of his blood. He listens and believes the voices. It does not hurt any less, to live, but oh, he got used to it by now.

There is no destiny, only actions taken, decisions made, and the outcome one has to chew up and spit out to keep going. Endurance. There is no universal sense except for the goal you choose to achieve. Effort. The time that has been given to you has to be spend in one way or another. Determination. Not much space left for anything else in between the shadows of the night. Bruce has resigned. That is the lie he tells himself, his heart hardened, baptized by fire. This is how he bends the world to his will.

But sometimes the constellations align gently and reveal what was written in the stars all along.

The party is delicious. Clark is talking to a… Senator? A director? Suddenly he cannot remember. It does not seem to matter at all.

Suddenly what matters to Bruce is the light that shines behind blue eyes across the room.

The time does not stop; it is rather like a drop of sand in an hourglass has fallen perfectly into its place.

 _Well, I’m still looking at him and he’s still looking at me,_ Clark thinks, completely losing track of the conversation with a… Lieutenant? Are there any people left in here except for him and the dashing brunet who is getting closer and closer?

“You know, if you don’t hurry, we’re going to be late for dinner,” the man says with a smirk. Clark has never seen him before. “Oh, yes. Of course,” he says. “Let me grab my coat.”

As they wait for the valet to get the car, Bruce asks: “What’s your name?” And has to stop himself from saying _I knew it_ when he hears the answer. “What’s yours?” The voices in Clark’s veins reply before Bruce has a chance to open his mouth.

They walk and talk like old souls, both wondering: _where did I get you from? Where have I even met you?_ Because it sure was not there, at the meaningless party, and not in this day and age.

 _I want you to see me just like I see you._ “Are you involved with someone?” Clark’s throat is tied in knots.

 _Only now makes sense, when you’re here with me._ “I’m about to be,” Bruce smiles and for the first time in forever it does not make him want to scratch his skin raw.

They kiss in the rain because that is how it should go. Too early? Then why do they realize that they have been waiting for what seems like an eternity? Their true selves are bursting into life.

 _Are you even real?_   “Tell me you feel it too,” Bruce says at the risk of making a fool of himself. His rapid heartbeat makes it difficult to concentrate.

 _Why something so unbelievable feels clear as a bell?_   “Yes,” Clark finally understands what it means to be out of breath.

They make love the same night, sweet and slow, like they have all the time in the world. Somehow the beginning has the bittersweet taste of the end – not for them, but for the versions of them that lived… earlier? Somewhere else? It is hard to say. A soul reaches out to another soul: _I’ve found you, I’ve found you! I’ve been looking for so long._

The universe is at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is the anniversary of the first fic I have ever posted! I wrote this down really quickly to celebrate. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who has left kudos, nice comments, translated my work, have sent me encouraging messages or reached out to me in any other way. You have given me so much and I'm eternally grateful. Cheers!


End file.
